


An Association Made In Heaven (and sequel: Unmade on Earth)

by Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Gen, Humor, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-14 10:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They may be dead, but at least they’re in Heaven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Association Made In Heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [Made In Heaven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/480025) by [Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune)



> **Prompt:** Hot chocolate and a fireplace.  
>  Thanks to happywriter06 for the beta.

They may be dead, but at least they’re in Heaven.

Sara means it literally.

The three of them had to talk their way into the place, sure, but they got in. Not that tough for Veronica, whose biggest fault had probably been to dump her fiancé. But Sara and the drugs thing? Ouch. And Vee had to intercede on Jane’s behalf and plead a bit – clearly the woman killed a few people but those were bad people. Really bad, bad people. A short stay in Purgatory should do, shouldn’t it?

Vee had a hard time defining ‘short’ in an eternity length context, though. That’s not something you learn in law school, you know?

It doesn’t matter though, the three of them are there.

~*~

“A shooting practice ground by a crisp and cold day?” Veronica repeats with incredulity.

“What’s the matter?” Jane asks.

“Spending the whole day at target practice? This is your idea of a perfect winter day?”

“Hey, all that training was useful. I went down fighting. I didn’t receive a bullet in my head.”

“It’s not like I had a gun.”

“A lot of good it would’ve done you.”

“You’re a bitch,” Vee points out in a friendly tone.

Sara nods her head towards their company.

“Girls... girls. Watch it.”

~*~

“Eggnog, Christmas lights and carols at your threshold?” Jane wrinkles her nose at Veronica. “You’re such a girl.”

The first notes of _Holy Night_ play in the background, quickly replaced by _Jingle Bells_ because Vee would like something more lively.

“Last time I checked, indeed, I was.”

The pretty and comfortable white gown may hide her assets, but still... it remains pretty obvious, doesn’t it?

~*~

A fireplace materializes in front of them and a cup of hot chocolate appears in Sara’s hand. That’s the great trick about this place: you think it, and it’s done – that and also the almost celestial seats. Not to mention the wonderful sights: no ~~damn~~ buildings blocking the view.

Sure, you have to watch your language a bit, but the effort is totally worth it.

“A fireplace and hot chocolate?” Veronica smiles fondly. “You’re quite sappy, aren’t you?”

“I’m classical.”

“Whatever.”

~*~

They had to fight their way in – a tiny bit – just like downwards they fought on their way out. The point is the three of them are there. It’s an association made in Heaven.

-END-


	2. Unmade on Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sara dumped us and went back among them.”

“She dumped us, you know.”

“Who?”

“Sara. She dumped us and went back among them.”

“Don’t be like that, Veronica. It was a one time opportunity. She wasn’t going to pass up on it. She has things to take care of.”

“You mean you’re okay with this?”

“...”

“You’re really okay with this. In two seconds, you’re going to tell me that you’d rather be down there!”

“...”

“Don’t throw me that look! I don’t mean _down_ there. I mean... You know what I mean. I can’t believe you. After I had to talk them into letting you in?”

“I have unfinished business.”

“With Lincoln?”

“Yes...”

“...”

“... among a lot of other things.”

“...”

“Okay, this is awkward. I have unfinished business with the Company. They fucking tried to _gut_ me when they kidnapped LJ.”

“You may want to watch your language around here, Jane.”

“Sorry. You’re right. I’m not of the vengeful type, but I don’t like being screwed like that.”

“...”

“Sorry again.”

“So if you could, you’d go back?”

“It’s not like there was any evidence or hard proof that I’m... not perfectly alive. It’s just speculations on their part. But if it happened, I would miss you like hell.”

“Which is where you’ll end up if you keep that up. You’re still on probation here.”

“You’re absolutely right. I know you had to outdo yourself to save my ass... my butt, and I really appreciate that. And I’m sorry I ruffled your feathers.”

“Is this a joke about my wings?”

“I wouldn’t dare.”

“The three of us. It was an association made in Heaven. We deserved it, you know? And now, it’s been unmade on Earth.”

“It’s not unmade, Vee.”

“No?”

“It’s just postponed. You know... Sooner or later...”

FIN

Comments and/or kudos are always welcome


End file.
